


i had a way

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Even though he and Tyler have talked about this before, even though Tyler is willing, even though Tyler isn't really freaked out about this at all, Josh is nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



Josh is nervous. 

Even though he and Tyler have talked about this before, even though Tyler is willing, even though Tyler isn't really freaked out about this at all, Josh is nervous. 

Tyler gently bends Josh over the side of their bed, and Josh's hands immediately latch onto the sheets. He's shaking, every nerve in his body quivering with anxiety and anticipation. 

“Do you not want this?” Tyler asks, smoothing a hand over Josh's back. 

“I do, I'm just…” Josh starts. 

“Nervous.” Tyler finishes. “It's okay. We don't have to do it right now if you don't want to.”

“I want it now, please. I need…” Josh squirms a little, eyes squeezing shut. “I need to feel safe.”

“Okay.” Tyler eases Josh's sweatpants down around his thighs, then his boxers. “This okay?”

“Yeah.” Josh says. 

“I want you to have a safeword.” Tyler says, hands smoothing over Josh's ass.

“Uh.” Josh is distracted by Tyler's touch. “Forest.”

“Okay. How many do you want?”

Josh considers it for a moment. “Ten. But I'll safeword if I need you to stop earlier.”

“Count for me, okay?” Tyler says. 

Josh nods. 

The first hit is light, Tyler's hand against Josh's ass hurting only a little. 

“One.” Josh mumbles. 

The next is harder, and the number leaves Josh's mouth in a quick huff. “Two.”

The third one is hard, and Josh's body jolts forward. He nearly doesn't get the number out. “Three.”

“Doing good for me.” Tyler's hand comes down twice, quickly. 

“Four, five.” Josh gasps. The pain is streaming in lightning bolts through the rest of his body. It's good, grounding, and he can feel himself begin to calm even as his breathing and body shake. 

Tyler hits him hard, and Josh is white knuckling the sheets. “Six.” 

“You good?” Tyler asks. 

“Keep going.” Josh answers. 

The hit is hard, and Josh grits his teeth. “Seven.”

The next one has just as much force on the same spot. 

“Eight!” Josh can feel tears in his eyes. 

“Doing so good for me.” Tyler's hand comes down again. 

“Nine.” Josh is fully crying now, tears wetting the sheets as he buries his face into them. 

The last one is harder than all the others. 

“Ten.” Josh sobs out. He feels like he's about to fall over. 

“Good boy.” Tyler’s arms wrap around Josh and lift him up onto the bed so that he's lying on his stomach. Josh shudders as one of Tyler's hands tangles in his hair. “Did so good for me.”

Josh's entire body feels like it's burning, but he relaxes into Tyler's touch, Tyler's voice, Tyler's being. 

Tyler keeps him safe.


End file.
